


Dare Me

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesomes, no established relationships, sex on a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Dares always seem to get a little out of hand.





	Dare Me

Derek can’t remember who the panties originally belonged to. He might’ve purchased them as a gift for one of his many exes. They might’ve been left in his room by a one night stand. Maybe they’d just magically appeared, a gift from some kind of sex god. 

Either way, Logan had found them, wrapped in pink tissue paper, in a Victoria’s Secret bag in the back of Derek’s closet. He’d grimaced a bit, holding them at arm’s length, even when Derek pointed out the tags still hanging from the delicate lace.

“I don’t care if they’re  _ new _ , they’re still meant for girl parts,” Logan lets them fall, kicking them a bit when they brush against his shoe.

“Relax, Lo,” Julian says lazily from his sprawled-out position on the floor, “They’re just underwear.”

“ _ Girl _ underwear,” he said with distaste, “they don’t even look  _ comfortable _ .”

“Sure they do. Julian, try them on.”

Julian jerks up, shooting a glare at Derek, “Me? They’re  _ yours _ .”

“Too small. Your hips are narrower. Though it might rip when you try to pull them over your ass.”

Logan blinks dumbly, “You’ve noticed his ass?” he says, just as Julian snaps that he will  _ not _ be trying those on, _thankyouverymuch_.

“I’ll let you drive my new Corvette,” Derek dangles the keys above his head, “One week. You just have to try them on.”

“...a month,” Julian counters, “and you have to be Izzy’s date for the Emmy’s. She’s been bugging me about finding someone _normal_ for her for  months .”

Derek just scoffs, “You’re offering me a date with a girl who just ranked fourteenth on People’s Sexiest Women Alive list? Done.”

He tosses the scrap of silk and lace at Julian, who eyes it for a moment.

“No pictures,” he says finally, “and if either of you ever bring this up again I’ll show everyone the pictures from Amanda’s last tea party.”

The other boys shrug, glancing at each other as Julian carries the panties to the bathroom and shuts the door firmly behind him. They can hear him mumbling, still, the sound of  _so fucking stupid_ ,  _what the hell_ and  _fucking Corvette isn't even worth it_ still audible through the thick door.

“I can’t believe you’ve been checking out his ass,” Logan says, “You’re supposed to be  _ straight _ .”

“I  _ am _ straight,” Derek counters, “But if you tilt your head to the left and squint your eyes and spin around a few times Julian kind of almost looks like a girl.”

“He does  _ not _ ,” Logan says, a little too forcefully.

“Maybe not. But it’s how I’m justifying...woah.”

Derek breaks off, mouth falling open a little as Julian steps out of the bathroom. Logan’s throat closes up, eyes widening as the brunet steps out, clad in nothing but the tiny pink panties. They’re a little tight, pressing tight against his cock. He turns a little, showing off just how well the lace hugs his pert ass.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” the word falls out of Logan’s mouth before he can stop it. Derek just nods in agreement, hands twisting uncomfortably in his lap as he stares.

Julian looks between the two for a moment, bemused, before realization dawns.

“Wait…” he says slowly, eyes flickering between his two friends, “You actually...this is a  _ thing? _ For  _ both _ of you?”

Derek licks his lips, nodding just slightly. Logan’s struck dumb, not able to do much more than make a feeble grasping motion. Julian looks between the two, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“You know…” he says thoughtfully, “I don’t think I’ve ever had a threesome before.”

Those words are enough to have both boys moving, Derek pressing himself firmly against Julian’s back while Logan faces him head-on.

The blond hesitates for a moment, conflicted, “You’re...you’re sure you’re okay with this? You guys are  _ straight _ .”

“‘m always up for experimenting,” Derek manages to say even as he presses open-mouthed kisses to Julian’s shoulder, “Sex is sex is sex. Nothing in my ass, though.”

Logan turns to Julian, who shrugs, “I never claimed to be straight. Everyone just assumed. It seemed easier than saying I’ll pretty much bang anyone attractive.”

Logan takes that as a sign of approval, surging forward to press a kiss to Julian’s mouth. The brunet moans, one arm curling around Logan’s neck while the other reaches back for Derek. The next few minutes are a mess of heated kisses, wandering hands, torn-off clothes. One of Julian’s hand curls around Logan’s cock, the other buries itself in Derek’s hair, holding him firmly in place as the boy sucks at his neck.

“Fuck,” Logan moans, “If you’d told me you were gay earlier…”

“ _ I’m _ not gay,” Derek says a little too defensively, holding Julian’s hips firmly in place as he grinds against the boy’s lace-covered ass.

Logan stares at him, pupils blown wide as Julian works his dick, “I uh...I think that this is kind of bordering on gay. Just so we’re clear.”

“Stop  _ arguing _ ,” Julian whines, rolling his hips back - and  _ wow _ , the moan that tears from Derek’s throat - and flicking his wrist, “and one of you  _ fuck me already _ .”

That turns into an argument in itself, with Logan and Derek letting out identical growls, each gripping Julian’s hips and trying to pull him closer.

“For fuck’s sake,” Julian rolls his eyes, pulling away to saunter over to the bed. He perches on the edge, legs slightly spread, hand lightly cupping himself through the panties. His eyes flicker between the two other boys, tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“Derek,” he says, finally, “Come here. Grab a condom.”

Derek grins triumphantly, nearly tripping over himself in his hurry. Logan’s face falls a bit in disappointment, until Julian crooks a finger at him. He steps closer, only to have himself manhandled onto the bed. Julian crawls over him, pressing feather-light kisses down Logan’s chest as Derek slides three lube-covered fingers into Julian’s hole.

“Mind if I taste?” Julian says from between Logan’s legs, eyes dark and fingers dancing over the length of Logan’s cock. He’s panting a little, pressing his hips back against Derek’s hand.

Logan swallows, shaking his head a little too fast, “Please.  _ Please _ .”

Julian grins, opening his mouth wide and  _ moaning _ as he takes Logan’s cock into his mouth. At the same time, Derek pulls the lace of the panties aside and positions his own dick, sliding slowly inside.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathes, eyes rolling back in his head, “You’re supposed to be almost as much of a slut as  _ me _ , you shouldn’t be this fucking tight.”

Logan moans, hips stuttering as Julian’s tongue swirls around his dick, “Think I got the better end of this. Jesus, Jules, your  _ mouth _ .”

Somehow, Julian manages to look smug, even with his lips stretched wide around Logan’s cock and Derek pounding into him from behind. His eyelids flutter shut and he hums lowly.

“ _ Fuck _ , Jules…”

Logan usually doesn't come this fast from a blowjob. But with Julian’s expert mouth working on his cock, with the sight of Derek fucking Julian, Logan’s losing all of his self control. He’s almost embarrassed at the thought of coming this quickly - he hasn’t since he was  _ thirteen _ and jerked off for the very first time - until he sees Derek shudder, a low moan bursting from his throat. 

Julian slides his mouth off Logan’s dick - and Logan lets out a rather pathetic moan - to look over his shoulder.

“Already, Der?” he says, almost tauntingly, “and you always bragged about your stamina.”

“Shut up,” Derek’s cheeks tinge red, chest heaving as he slowly pulls out, “You’re tighter than most of the girls I’ve been with.”

“I was looking forward to the Seigerson experience,” Julian teases, mouth curving into a pretty pout (and wow, he looks fucking  _ gorgeous _ with come-slick lips).

“If you two could stop arguing for a second, I’d  _ really _ like to come,” Logan says a bit desperately, mindlessly rutting against Julian’s thigh. Julian spares him a glance, eyes raking down his body and darkening a bit when they light on his reddened cock.

“D,” he says, moving to straddle Julian’s hips, “hand me another condom, would you?”

Derek complies, watching as Julian’s slender fingers slide the condom over Logan’s cock. He pulls the lace panties aside, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he sinks down…

...and  _ that’s  _ when Logan loses control.

He lets out an animalistic growl, gripping Julian around the waist and flipping their positions. Julian’s back hits the mattress and he lets out a noise of surprise that quickly turns to a moan as Logan fucks him, hard.

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Derek breathes, eyes widening as he watches, “Still not gay, but  _ fuck _ you two are hot.”

Julian turns his head to the side, likely about to make a snide comment on Derek’s sexuality. But Logan slams against his prostate, and he just lets out a strangled cry instead, wrapping his legs tight around Logan’s waist. Logan’s close, Julian’s mouth having brought him just to the edge. He tries to wrap a hand around Julian’s dick, but the ferocity of his thrusting necessitates both hands to keep his balance.

“Derek,” he pants, “Der need you to...help him.”

Derek shifts closer, hesitating for just a moment before grasping for Julian and stroking.

“ _ Fuck…” _ Julian breathes, head lolling back, “More. Lo...D... _ more.” _

Derek strokes faster, Logan fucks deeper. Julian moans louder, letting out desperate pleading cries. He comes with a shout, muscles tightening and sending Logan over the edge just seconds later. All three of them collapse into a sweaty heap, limbs tangling together.

None of them speak for a while, all in various states of shock and awe. 

Then Julian hums happily and pulls Derek’s hand up to his mouth to lick his own come off the fingers, and the other two moan lowly.

Somewhere between round three and four, when Derek and Logan start initiating odd-but-not-as-awkward-as-they-should-be three-way kisses, Julian lets out an amused laugh.   
“Best dare  _ ever. _ ”


End file.
